


Glasses, Jeans, and Movie Night Scenes

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cockblocking, Lydia is queen, M/M, Pack Movie Nights, Scott is the truest alpha, Stiles Wears Glasses, Stiles is a sexy beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wears tights jeans and glasses. Scott gets cockblocked by his own pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses, Jeans, and Movie Night Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write about Stiles wearing glasses...

Scott loves hanging out with the pack. Its nice having all these people he can trust and lean on. He loves being able to call each and every one of them his friend. 

But right now he really needs to leave. 

Like now. 

Because if this pack movie night doesn’t end soon Scott is going to lose his freaking mind. 

Or break the well-established limited PDA rule. 

Either way he’s going to embarrass himself with an inappropriate boner and it’s all Stiles’s fault. Stiles and his black rimmed glasses and too tight jeans. Stiles who is laying on his stomach on the floor putting his ass on full display. Stiles who is watching the movie with complete and utter innocence. 

Scott knows that boy is not innocent. Nothing about Stiles is innocent. 

There are so many things Scott wants to do to that butt right now, and the glasses are not helping. It’s not unknown that Stiles wears glasses, but it is a very rare sight. It’s not that Stiles hates his glasses either, it’s just that they aren’t really ‘Stiles proof.’ So instead of breaking a new pair of glasses every week Stiles prefers to wear contacts. Unfortunately it seemed Stiles had unknowingly used up his last pair of contacts, and was now currently waiting on a new shipment. 

Yes, unfortunate indeed. It wasn’t like Stiles was sexy enough without them, but the universe just had to tease Scott by adding the black frames to the master piece that already is his best friend. 

Scott’s dick just wasn’t able to take this much beauty without doing something about it. Lydia had banned him from going anywhere near Stiles during movie night since the last movie night when they’d snuck off to frisky. 

It wasn’t like they hadn’t tried to be quite. Stiles just couldn’t really seem to do anything quite though. Probably didn’t help that Scott just kept encouraging him to make noises. He really likes it when Stiles makes noises. 

But seriously how were they supposed to know that they were ruining Lydia favorite scene in The Note Book. It was The Note Book for petes sake. As far as Scott’s concerned all they had done was make the movie better by adding their own dialog. But no, Lydia banned them from being within a foot of each other during movie nights.

Scott was literally being cockblocked by his own pack. He shouldn’t have to deal with this. He’s the alpha damnit! If he wants to go and drag Stiles off for a good fucking he should be able to do so.

Scott stands determined. Lydia turns towards him immediately, glare in full effect. Scott sits back down.

He can wait. Yea, nothing wrong with waiting. All good alphas need to know patience. 

In front of him Stiles squirms slightly trying to get comfortable, glorious ass waving in the air as he moves. It’s all a lot of unnecessary extra movements that leaves Scott almost drooling at the other boy. Stiles is so doing this on purpose. 

He’s changed his mind. His pack sucks. Their either cockblocks or teases and his poor dick should not have to put up with this much torture. 

Scott shoves a pillow into his lap and pouts. Movie nights are the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
